


Quiet Time

by sapphirelance



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Fates storyline, Sex, dorks being dorks, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance
Summary: And not-so-quiet-time (winkwink)Post-Fates storyline--Birthright Route. Corrin chose to stay in Hoshido, but had been having difficulty adjusting to her new life. Ryoma attempts to fix that with some quiet time built into her daily routine. A year and a half later things are getting not-so-quiet and Corrin really wants her wedding present.





	Quiet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Using a personal headcanon that Corrin never lost her memory. She knew that she had been abducted, but still came to love her Nohrian sibs. She also knew she wasn't blood-related to her Hoshidan sibs either. Kind of a rare ship, but I do enjoy them.
> 
> came from the idea of when you invite ryoma to your quarters in the game, he sometimes says “its nice to get a little quiet time together like this.” 
> 
> Corrin really wants her wedding present.

Figuring out life is hard, especially for a lost-then-found-again princess.

 

After the memorial for Queen Mikoto, Corrin had been struggling to adjust to life as a whole. She had known that this family she had in Hoshido was not any more related to her than those she had in Nohr, but she found herself unable to return to the neighboring country after what King Garon had done. 

 

That being said, Corrin still struggled with finding her footing again. With her decision to stay in her homeland, Ryoma decided an informal orientation period should be in order to help her adjust to her new life. 

 

It was a daily process. Reintroducing the princess to Hoshidan lifestyle had been a bit of a hurdle, but her determination helped her through it. Relearning things about her family, the culture, the duties involved in the royal family had all been exciting, yet overwhelming. After a few days, Corrin had found it to be far more relaxing speaking with Ryoma regarding most of it, other than servants or Yukimura. Eager and willing to help, Ryoma stepped in more often. He would clear his schedule every day as he was able, and would proceed to Corrin’s chambers, where they would both have a safe haven for a few hours.

 

Corrin was fascinated with the stories he would tell her of their childhood—much of it she had been too young to remember, and some had been forgotten over time. He would take her on a walk more often than not, showing her the palace grounds repeatedly so she would find them more comfortable, pointing things out to her along the way. He never bored her with just the facts of how things were done in Hoshido, or made her bury her face into books for hours on end. He gave her the safe space where she could ask questions without feeling judged, and made it something Corrin looked forward to every day. 

 

Early on into this routine, after Corrin had caught on to most things, their time was usually just spent talking over tea. Corrin stumbled on Ryoma’s notebook he had left in her room one day. Flipping through it, she thought it to be a to-do list, or maybe a journal, but she had never expected _poetry_. And _good_ poetry at that! She had felt a little guilty reading it, not intending to violate his privacy, but gods damn it all she couldn’t get enough of it.

 

In all fairness, Corrin didn’t want secrets between them, and honestly told him what she had done. When Ryoma found out, he had become as red as his armor, fumbling for an explanation to some of his works. In exchange for the embarrassment she had caused him, Corrin offered to show him her sketches and her paintings—something she never showed to anyone (except for that one time when Kagero was guarding her and accidentally snuck up on her, but Corrin didn’t exactly _count_  that). 

 

Since then, their quiet time had become a space of not only talking and tea, but usually exchanging pieces of their art together, since they didn’t feel they could do it with really anyone else. It had become a helpful therapy to them. It helped bring them closer and developed a trust that became invaluable to everyone. 

 

War hadn’t even dared to interrupt their routine. On the campaign, they still managed to carve out some time to spend together. Now, a year and a half later, the pair engaged to be married and the war between Hoshido and Nohr over, their workload increased larger than before. The routine became a necessity. Closing the door for even a short time and sitting in silence was mana from above. 

 

Today was no exception. The refreshing, early-evening summer breeze blew through the window, keeping the room cool. Corrin was busy sketching at her seat on the windowsill, legs outstretched in front of her. She faced her bed, where Ryoma had perched himself so comfortably on the side he often claimed when they spent the night together. He had pulled his mane back into a pony-tail, a few strands coming loose from the tie, dressed in just shorts. Corrin’s short, light locks, free of her usual headband, were weighed down by water still from her earlier dip in the lake. The saturation made her already-curling strands nearly touch her shoulders, dripping on her skin vigorously. She had left her navy bikini on, knowing probably after Ryoma had to go, she would be back in the lake with the others. 

 

“What are you drawing over there, anyway?” Ryoma finally asked, breaking a stretch of comfortable silence between them. Shutting the leather-bound book in his lap, he set it on her nightstand, next to where her engagement ring sat. Corrin didn’t want to lose it in the lake, so she had set it aside earlier in the day before taking a dip. Ryoma picked it up in his palm, sliding the band as far as it would go, just to the first knuckle of his pinky finger.

 

Corrin shook her head. “You know the rules.” 

 

“I don’t have anything more to read to you, my love.” 

 

Corrin scowled, but soon unable to hide a mischievous smile. “Bullshit you don’t. I’m calling you out on that one. Every time I see you, you’re scribbling something in that book of yours. I even caught you doing it the other day when you were supposed to be meeting with the senators.” She set her pastel aside, picking another color out from the box. Eyeing her ring on his finger, she went back to her piece. “That looks lovely on you.” 

 

Ryoma found it difficult to hide his shameless smile. “Thank you. And you’re right, however…” he said as he stood from his spot on her bed, walking over to her to place a kiss on her lightly damp head. “It isn’t time for you to hear it yet.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Corrin asked, pushing away his head as he got closer to her in order to sneak a glance at her work. He relented slightly, sitting on a bench positioned at the foot of her bed, just within a foot or so from her spot.

 

“You, my dear, will get what I have been _scribbling in there_  on the day you marry me. Not a moment before.” His playful smirk heavy with smug satisfaction. “So can ensure there’s no take-backs. Otherwise I’m going to change all the words in here.” 

 

“And not a moment later, I trust?” Corrin asked, exchanging her pastels again.

 

“I was thinking of many moments later, actually.” 

 

Corrin fished for the small throw pillow at her side, chucking it at him and watching it bounce off him harmlessly, much to her chagrin. He only laughed; a thunderous laugh that was surprisingly contagious. She could hear that laugh for the rest of her life and never tire of it. Corrin struggled to keep up her poker face. “Jerk. You’re not supposed to tease me with my wedding present.” 

 

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re doing with me?” Ryoma prodded her with a gentle nudge. Corrin allowed him close enough to kiss her cheek, but flipped the paper she had been drawing on face down onto her stomach. “You always let me watch you,” he added with a slight whine.

 

“I told you yesterday, this isn’t your wedding present,” Corrin insisted, changing her colors yet again, waiting to continue until he surrendered. “I gave up on the still life idea. By the time I would get you to hold still long enough, I’d still be shading in all your hair far into the honeymoon.” 

 

“Then why not show me? Hmm?” He was edging closer to her now, mentally starting to go through the typical tactics he knew well on how to get under her skin. She shook her head. “Nope.” 

 

“Please?” 

 

“Ry, seriously, it’s nothing!” Corrin’s tone clearly showed her exasperation, and her surprise at her love’s sudden determination. “If you have to know, it’s a present for Elise’s birthday soon. But I know how you can be with secrets—especially when you get excited—I don’t need you spoiling anything.” 

 

Ryoma huffed indignantly. “How many secrets have I kept of yours? How many military secrets have I never whispered? Or even such secrets trusted only to the high ruler of Hoshido?”

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you whisper a few and I’ll tell you?” Corrin teased. The playful sparkle still in her eyes. “And I’ll tell you a few once you actually  _become_ king.” 

 

“If I did, would you let me see?” 

 

Corrin rolled her eyes, smirking playfully. “Still no.” 

 

“I forget how stubborn you can be.”

 

Corrin stood from her perch to stretch her back and her arms, making sure not even a piece of her work exposed itself. She looked at him with a worn-down smile. “I will let you see it on the one condition you don’t spoil the surprise for Elise. And only when it’s done. It doesn’t look like much of anything right now.” 

 

“Fair enough, my love.”

 

Ryoma’s thoughts drifted to their frequent visitor from Nohr. Princess Elise often chose to stay with Corrin in the Hoshido palace for extended periods of time. Now that the war was over, and both Hoshido and Nohr were doing their best to make amends, it was important to show hospitality. Plus, Ryoma often adored how much it made Corrin happy to be with a young girl she often had called her sister—and how well their guest brought his own youngest sister out of her shell from time to time. 

 

A north breeze blew in, significantly cooling the room, leaving goosebumps on Corrin’s skin. She attempted to take her beaded cover-up that was lying on the bed for what little good it would do to ward off a chill. But all too swiftly, Ryoma’s hands took her wrists, pulling her into his lap. She groaned, but couldn’t deny her enjoyment, “What has gotten into you, today?” 

 

“What? A man simply can’t enjoy having his fiancée sit in his lap?” he said as he kissed her back, right in between the straps of her bathing suit top. Corrin shivered at the touch, breaking free of his grip on her wrists before locking one of her arms around his neck, the other resting on his chest. She seated herself more comfortably in his lap, her legs dangling over the side, bridal style. She shook her head, resting her forehead against his chin. “Yes, but that usually isn’t the reason the man in question gets in feisty moods.” 

 

Ryoma smiled at her, his grip around her waist and under her knees tightening, making her squirm in delight. “I don’t know about that. Anyone who could hold you would likely get feisty. Then I’d have to chase them off.” 

 

“Isn’t that what all of our 20-some retainers are for?” she teased. “Certainly feels that way sometimes. Can I have my ring back please?” 

 

“Doubtful. I’m beginning to like it.” 

 

Corrin sighed forcefully. “It’s stuck isn’t it?” 

 

Ryoma’s hands shifted a little, pulling it off his pinky. He slid it onto Corrin’s ring finger, an obvious look of pride on his face. “Wouldn’t surprise me with your tiny fingers.” 

 

“And it would still be your fault for putting it on.” 

 

He pulled her closer to him so he could wrap his arm more around her middle. The warmth and weight of his arm comforted her, but also sent her pulse quickening faster than she would like to admit. Corrin shifted, attempting to leave his lap in search of a better cover up. When she couldn’t shake his grasp, she noted the coy smile that appeared on his face. Corrin tried to stand up again to no avail. She rolled her eyes again, finding herself blushing furiously, “Really?” 

 

Before she could say another word, Ryoma planted a kiss on her lips. It was light enough at first, then his tongue trailed her bottom lip, nibbling on it. Corrin shuddered in his arms, a small moan escaping her lips before she could catch it. 

 

“Everyone will be back from the lake at any time for dinner,” she said firmly, telling this to herself as much as she was telling him. “We gotta go.” 

 

Truly, Corrin wanted to indulge him and this time together, but once the others returned from the lake, their alone time would be shot. Once they stepped foot over that threshold into the hall, it was fair game. They would be in high demand once more for gods only knew how long. There were some luxuries that were even hard for royal princesses and princes to gain.

 

She never hated her duties—Corrin loved being a princess, liaison, and soon-to-be queen, but there were still times where she did feel like a glorified babysitter. And times like this happened so rarely, she could count on one hand the times she and her fiancé were alone with one another, even prior to their engagement. Someone always needed one of them for something, and it could never wait. They learned that the hard way—Saizo still refused to meet her gaze even now.

 

Ryoma ghosted his lips against her collarbone, pressing light kisses in a trail up her neck. Corrin exhaled into the crook of his neck, putting her head on his shoulder to stop him for a moment, trying to find air. 

 

“Don’t tease me like that. You know once you start—” she began. Ryoma placed a finger to her lips, bringing her attention to his eyes. “I specifically instructed Hinoka to keep everyone occupied, even if they do return. She more than happily obliged to give us the night to ourselves.” His teasing smile shifted to a doting one. A gentle swoop of his hand pushed aside her drying bangs. “I won’t push you into something you don’t want to do, my love. But don’t let anything else be an excuse. I simply want to be with you, that’s all. I leave the rest in your hands—whatever you want to do.” 

 

Corrin paused a moment, internally deciding on what she so desired to do with this special surprise of free time while tantalizingly toying with a lock of his hair. She smiled at him, pressing her forehead back to his. Despite her efforts to play it cool, Ryoma saw right through her, but played along without a word.

 

“I suppose I can indulge you for a while,” she finally said. “How ‘bout I lock the door?” 

 

“As you will.” 

 

Corrin eased herself off from him and hopped over to the door, sliding the lock in place. She turned to see Ryoma already making himself comfortable on her large bed, leaning against the headboard and pillows. Corrin made her way back onto Ryoma’s lap and wrapped her legs around his middle, feeling her own desires build up within her once more. The last thing she wanted to do was be hasty, especially if Hinoka granted them an evening free of interruptions. She tried to focus on something other than what was gnawing at her between her legs. She felt the warmth of his arms caressing her tightly, holding her flush with his frame. His breath against her skin had her hands clamoring for whatever part of him was in reach.

 

One of his hands lifted from her back, the comforting pressure turning into a light stroke of his finger up her spine, releasing another shiver and sharp gasp from her lips. He gave a low chuckle as his hand found the back of her bathing suit top, toying with the knots that held it in place. Ryoma helped her out of it, leaving her chest exposed before them.

 

“Just pick up where you left off, please,” she said. Ryoma returned her smile, pushing her hair out of his way again. “As my queen requests.” 

 

Ryoma began kissing her neck once again, this time much less subtle than before. Though they had only done this just a few times, he knew for the most part what she wanted (and learning the hard way that too many neck kisses rendered her limp, so he was careful from now on about balancing things).

 

Corrin eased into his grip, melding herself within his lap. She began to relax more and more as Ryoma finished a few marks on one side of her neck, already leaving her panting for air, making his way down towards her breasts. She gripped his shoulders for stability, placing her head atop his as he moved both his hands from her back to her chest. Gently touching her skin, Ryoma took turns with his hands and mouth in a subtle pattern that had left Corrin moaning louder than either of them anticipated. She muffled her face into his shoulder to quiet herself, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Ryoma just let loose his thunderous laugh, continuing to work at the desired pace, planting a kiss against her head just above her ear.

 

“I love you,” she breathed into the crook of his neck, coming out as a hoarse whisper.

 

“I am well aware of that, my dear. Believe me, the feeling is mutual.”  

 

Corrin felt his hands slide around to her back again, settling in on her hips. He began to work simultaneously, kissing her lips, jawline, and even the other side of her neck that remained unmarked, while a thumb on each side of her hips dug in between her flesh and her bathing suit bottom to give her the hint. Reminded quickly of her desire, Corrin untangled her legs from around him without trying to break their kiss. She quickly granted his request, contorting her figure enough to slide them off without moving too far from him, tossing the second piece to the ground somewhere once it was off. 

 

Straddling him on the bed, Corrin managed to catch her breath, leaning back in to kiss him, finding she could never quite get enough. She ran her arms up and down his sculpted chest, feeling the hills and valleys of his muscles under her. She expanded her search, reaching down towards his shorts. He took her arms, guiding them back up his chest and onto his shoulders once again. Another thunderous chuckle escaped him. “Eager, are we?” 

 

“I—you—just—” Ryoma chuckled still at her stammering, leaving her flustered as he kissed her. “Patience, my dear. We have all night.” 

 

One of his hands gently reached in between her legs and she knew she wasn’t going to last all night at this pace. Her heart would certainly explode before then. Corrin hastily helped guide him where she felt desire building, where she wanted to be touched. Tenderly stroking her, Ryoma was careful as he shifted his movement, allowing Corrin to lie down against him for support. She was still gripping onto his arms with her nails, making crescent marks into his skin at the biceps. 

 

“Right here, hmm?” He mused quietly, in the low tone that made her squirm. “How’s this, my dear?”

 

Dancing his fingers against her skin, Corrin squeezed tighter on his shoulders, moaning into his chest with delight. The familiar dampness at her opening increased, coating his finger tips. She shuddered once more under his touch.

 

With a shift in motion, Corrin slid off from him and on her back, lying flush with the mattress as he continued. He pressed several light kisses to her forehead. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers once more, melding together. A single finger of his that had been pleasuring her just moments ago found its way inside her. He started off slow to allow her to adjust, quickening his pace as she so begged him to, drawing his finger in and almost out.

 

“Please,” she whimpered, breaking their kiss long enough to beg. “Just—more!” 

 

Happy to grant her request, Ryoma added a second finger. Not long after, three. He kept up the pace when she interrupted him with a desperate whine, “Ryoma, please.” 

 

“Yes, my love?” 

 

“I’m ready.” 

 

And that was all it took. She would have no more waiting. Corrin tugged at his shorts, letting him do the rest of the work without breaking their kiss. He gently pushed her legs apart, sliding himself within her as he had done earlier with his fingers. Slowly at first, letting her adjust to his length, then as she so pleaded between kisses, she felt him push a little more to the hilt. The feeling of fullness inside her had her digging her nails into his scalp, between the folds of his mane in pleasure. She moaned his name into his hair; her legs wrapping her legs back around him to keep him in place. It had been easier this time than before to find their rhythm, leaving her once neatly made bed into a mess of sheets and blankets beneath them.

 

After a bit, Corrin knew she would be finishing soon. She pushed against Ryoma’s chest as she had done before, giving him the signal to roll over so she could straddle his lap again, as she often liked to do at this point. Hoping that gravity would aid to push her down against him as far as she could go. He obeyed her request, quickly shifting over onto his back with her climbing atop him just as quickly. Gripping her hips in his hands, Ryoma held her tightly against him, wanting to feel every inch of her surrounding him that he could for as long as they were able.

 

They had never managed to finish together until tonight. Corrin collapsing into Ryoma with a soft moan as she reached her final peak. He echoed her slightly, still gripping her hips as if to keep him from drowning in a current. Corrin slid off from his lap, too enamored with him to pay much attention to the mess they left behind. Both panting heavily to catch their breath. 

 

Corrin collapsed against the bed, leaning her head onto his chest after kissing him on his lips quickly, her teasing grin clearly evident. “By the way, love?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Does this earn me a peak at my wedding present?” 

 

He shook his head, squeezing her tightly with a worn-out sigh. “I’m in no shape for that, my dear.” 

 

“Not even a peek?” 

 

Ryoma buried his face in her hair. “Not even a peek, little minx.” 

 

“I guess we’ll just have to get married sooner, then,” Corrin mused. The heat of his laugh atop her head warmed her to her core. 

 

“Oh you’d like that, would you? Do tell me, Corrin, on how you plan to tell the court and the servants how anxious you are to marry and bed your king just to get your present. I’d like to see that.”  

 

She groaned again, but he could feel her smiling against his lips as she whined. “Ryomaaaa!” 

 

“Such a moving petition it would be, no?” He was still clearly entertained with the thought. “Is one more month _that_ agonizing for you, my love?” 

 

“Every day,” Corrin replied a bit somberly. “But I know how important it is for it to be a grand affair, with you being the crown prince and all. Everyone has put in so much work—I wouldn’t want to be selfish.”

 

His doting smile still had a hint of mischief behind it. “You must have exemplary faith in your present. I’m starting to worry I’ll shadow in comparison. Maybe it won’t live up to expectations.” 

 

“You just want me to tell you that I want you more than anything you could ever give me and I’ll love you no matter what. Blah, blah, blah.” 

 

He kissed her again, pulling her flush against him once more. “Thank you, darling. That’s very kind of you.” 

 

Corrin nudged him hard in the side, eliciting only the rumble of his laughter. She rolled her eyes, snuggling next to him. “Jerk.” 

 

But she loved it. She loved him.

 

She’d love him to the end of time and he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do enjoy bringing out the dorkier sides of Ryoma that I feel are under appreciated. He has to play it cool all the time because of his role, but behind closed doors--especially with Corrin--I imagine he would be a huge dork. And Corrin’s got her own dorkier moments too, so that helps bring out his sillier side. 
> 
> And I like how Corrin jokes at how many retainers are floating around. 
> 
> I have no idea when Elise’s birthday is actually supposed to be and I’m too lazy to look it up tbh
> 
> I try to keep Corrin’s appearance as close to default as I can, but I do like her with the short hair style over the long one, so yeah, there’s that.


End file.
